


Only Ever You

by gillywulf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Childhood, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami grow up together and fall a little bit in love while doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are already in my prompts collection, but I wanted to see them together.

Korra giggled with delight as she tugged along an excited Asami. Korra didn’t get out of the compound very often, but to be able to trick or treat with her new friend was an adventure. Sure the White Lotus were hovering around, but she ignored them, choosing instead to pretend that only her parents were escorting the two of them.

Asami had painstakingly put together a Kyoshi warrior costume. Korra’s parents had been astounded by the details. Their own daughter had picked up all the hair Naga had recently shed and stuck it to her own body.

"At least the smell is accurate" Senna had whispered to her husband. The two girls bounded from door to door while the Water Tribe parents trailed behind leisurely. Asami tripped suddenly over a rock hidden in the snow and scraped her hands.

"Mom! Help!" Korra called, holding her friend’s wounded hands. Senna looked to Tonraq, silently asking if he wanted to handle the situation. Instead of nodding and going to help, he gestured for her to take the lead.

As patiently as possible, she knelt beside the young girl and mentally begged for her not to cry. If Asami cried, Korra would not be long after. She made a great show of taking the small hands into her own and inspecting them as closely as possible.

She knew there was no real damage and she could heal it if she wanted to, but it wasn’t really worth it. There was an opportunity for learning and bonding here, so she decided to take it.

"Korra honey, do you remember what master Katara has been teaching you?" she asked calmly. Korra snuffled and nodded.

"Do you want to try it? I think Asami would feel better if you did it" Her daughter seemed to perk up at the suggestion and quickly bent the snow from the ground and formed it into water around her hands.

The pain on Asami’s face transformed into wonder as she watched the skin on her palms knit together in front of her eyes. She grinned at her friend as the water fell to the ground, finished. Her arms latched around Korra in a tight hug.

Senna could almost swear she saw the young Avatar blush, but she figured that was a conversation for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

"And he didn’t care?"

"No! I couldn’t believe it! He just kept insisting! As if a date with _him_ is going to change my life” Asami scoffed and rolled her eyes, earning a laugh from Korra who lay on the ground next to her. She noticed herself staring again and looked towards the ceiling.

She was doing the staring thing a lot lately. If asked, she would always say it was because of the news she had to give, not that she had started to develop a rather serious crush on her best friend, because really, how well could that work out?

The Avatar’s chuckles died down and they lay there in the dimly lit room, arms and hips barely touching.

"I’m glad I’m friends with you, Asami. I never would have thought I could be friends with someone who liked makeup and clothes. But you’re my best friend and it helped me learn not to judge people right away" Korra admitted to the quiet room.

Asami felt her heart break. Nothing good would come of any of this. But not saying anything would be worse.

"I’m moving away" she whispered. Silence, then Korra scrambled onto her elbows.

"What?! What do you mean? You can’t do that!" Her voice was frantic and full of panic. The room lit up suddenly from a ball of fire in Korra’s hand. Asami almost reached up to hide her already falling tears, but her friend had already seen. A dark thumb gently brushed them away.

"My dad wants to move to Republic City. Better business opportunities or something, I don’t know, I don’t want to go" she cried, bringing her hands up to shield her face.

"When?" Korra asked quietly.

"Two days" The silence that answered her made her want to jump out of a window.

"I know this seems bad, but it’ll be good" Asami dropped her hands and stared at her incredulously.

"No, hear me out. So you’re going to go to Republic City and become a really famous engineer like you really wanted to and I’ll master all the elements and nail this Avatar thing and I’ll come to Republic City and we’ll have so much to tell each other" Korra tried to beam as she spoke, but it looked more like a grimace. Asami tried to smile back and pretend it was fine, but she knew it came out as badly as Korra’s.

"Yeah, we’re going to be the power duo, no one’s going to stand in the way of the Avatar and Asami Sato" She could swear that with the way the light danced in Korra’s eyes she was crying, but then she blinked and it was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Frankly, Asami still couldn’t believe the change in her best friend. She always knew she would grow up to be muscular and attractive, but she was wholly unprepared for how much. Her face had matured and lost all its baby fat, showing her strong and angular jaw.

The time apart had made her bright blue eyes stand out even more. Korra’s shirts fit a lot tighter than they used to and Asami certainly wasn’t going to complain. It gave her a nice view of Korra’s strong back, that she secretly longed to run her hands over.

"So this is what you’ve been doing without me? Dominating the world?" Korra joked as she leaned over the railing above the factory work floor. Asami couldn’t resist the chance to show off a little bit.

"Of course. If you are the ultimate good, I had to become the ultimate evil" she teased, bumping the friend’s hips with her own. The Avatar laughed and let herself take in the sights in front of her.

"Is that all you’ve been doing?" The engineer was confused. What did that mean?

"I’m not sure I follow"

"Just I don’t know, any new friends? Any boyfriends? Girlfriends?" The question was hesitant and nervous. Asami might have had hope for her feelings being reciprocated if it was anyone but Korra.

"A few friends, none as close as you. No boyfriends. One girlfriend, but it was three years ago and it didn’t last very long" she admitted. She noticed Korra glance at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Why haven’t you tried dating in so long?" In answer, she raised her eyebrow  at her friend in an almost exasperated way. _Why do you think?_ But she said nothing and looked back towards the production floor.

The clank of metal on metal in repetitive motions was comforting and calming. It seemed to have the same effect on the other girl because they were both content to just stand there and watch for a good few minutes.

She almost jumped when she felt a warm hand cover her own. She looked down and found a dark hand holding lightly onto her. She took a moment to admire the contrast. The warmth spread through her.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami could not focus on her guests. The massive bunch of investors, rich, and famous people weren’t really there for her company, she knew that and it wasn’t as if there was really a problem. But they all had dates. The only person Asami would have even considered asking to come with her was busy doing who-knows-what who-knows-where in the Earth Kingdom.

Christmas Eve wasn’t a time she wanted to be alone. But, as one must often do, she bore the loneliness with a smile. The night wound down until she finally began saying goodbye to people. The moment that the last power couple was through her doors, she kicked off her high heels and slumped against the door.

Servants rushed around the entry hall and main room cleaning furiously. Asami couldn’t bring herself to get up and help even though she knew they were most likely more tired than she was. She watched them move around like ants and felt guilty. They probably all had loved ones they wanted to get home to. She called over the head servant.

"Tell everyone to go home as soon as they finish the essential things. They can leave picking up trash and things until they come back, I don’t want to keep you when you all want to go home" she instructed. He bowed and Asami saw the beginnings of a rare smile.

"Yes ma’am, thank you" He scurried away and it wasn’t long until the mansion was completely empty of all life but hers. The ringing silence made her miss Korra more as she filled the silence of a room just by existing in it.

Asami grunted and drew her knees inwards against her body. That kind of thinking would only make her feel worse. Distantly, she could hear it begin to rain and she hoped that all her employees had managed to get home before the downpour.

The door suddenly rocked against her body as someone slammed their fist into it repeatedly. Startled and a little bit appalled, Asami yanked the doors open, ready to yell. The words caught in her throat as she took in the sight of the one person she wanted to see most standing in her doorway, drenched to the bone.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had Avatar stuff with Tenzin to do?" she asked, too shocked to move. Only then did she notice the determined expression on her friend’s face.

"I wasn’t really able to focus, so we’re home for the weekend" Korra explained. The word home made Asami’s body vibrate. When in the last two months had Republic City become home? It never was for the engineer, that title had always belonged to the Southern Water Tribe, on the floor of her best friend’s room.

"What- I don’t-" She couldn’t think of what to say.

"All I wanted this Christmas is you" Before Asami could digest the statement, Korra had crossed the distance between them and pressed her lips solidly to hers. The Avatar’s hands were wet against her new dress but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Her own hands came up to touch Korra’s collar bone and cheek.

"Why did you never say anything?" she breathed.

"Why didn’t you?"

The decision to send the servants home early proved to be a wise one when Korra suddenly started undressing her right there in the doorway. Asami couldn’t bring herself to complain.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up on the wood floor should not be so comfortable, really. Most days it probably wouldn’t be- not that Asami would know, she spent most of her nights in her bed or at her desk. But waking up on the floor with a naked Avatar radiating warmth against her back was certainly a pretty good way to wake up.

She sighed contentedly and snuggled into the warmth. She barely noticed that the pelt from Korra’s waist was thrown over their hips and was the only thing covering them. She might have laughed at how ridiculous it all was if she wasn’t so deliriously happy.

"I’m going to go out and say that I never expected my first time to be on the floor" Korra mumbled in her ear. Asami giggled and flipped onto her back in order to see the other girl better.

"Well it’s you, and you don’t really do half measures, so it really shouldn’t be a surprise. Merry Christmas" She extended her neck as far as she could and kissed the Avatar solidly. Her stomach flip-flopped and she felt Korra’s tongue slip into her mouth. It was satisfying to be finally be able to kiss and touch like she had wanted to for so long.

"Santa really got me what I wanted this year. Asami Sato naked in my arms. This literally could not be better"

"I don’t know, maybe if there was a bed involved"

"That’s true, the floor does make things a little difficult. I’m curious," Korra propped her head up on her hand and looked down at Asami, "when did you know you liked me?" The engineer thought for a moment.

"I think it was when you brought Naga home as a puppy. Your face was all pink from the freezing weather and you were totally near frostbite, no matter how much you want to deny it, but you had the biggest grin on your face. Everyone was all nervous because of Naga and you just didn’t care and I remember thinking very clearly ‘this is the idiot I’ve chosen’" She laughed at her own thought and turned to blue eyes.

"That was when we were nine" Asami nodded.

"What about you?"

"That time when we were trick or treating and you fell and you hugged me after I healed your hands"

"That was when we were ten" Korra nodded.

"I almost said something when I told you I was moving. But then I got scared and I didn’t want my last memory of you to be of you hating me if you didn’t feel the same" Asami admitted. Korra chuckled and pressed a kiss to the engineer’s shoulder.

"Nope, the only difference would have been that we got to all this sooner" she said gesturing to their exposed bodies. Asami shrugged.

"Yeah, but now we have a really cute story"

"But I’d rather have a really cute girlfriend"

"Well you already have that"

"A girlfriend would let me kiss her"

"I guess I should do that then"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

The fact that Asami got to spend her days living in her best friend’s house made Asami the most giddy nine-year old the Southern Water Tribe had ever seen. Her mother’s early death and her father’s frequent absence had played a major part in her loneliness, but then she had met Korra on a trip to the local park and from there, it was history. 

The two girls were inseparable and Korra’s parents had given up trying not to be her parents.They happily provided paper and crayons for their charge when the weather outside was too harsh for her Fire Nation blood. Korra would go outside in the morning and come back just before lunch, her cheeks rosy with mirth and chill.

Asami was gleefully mapping out an internal combustion engine for a scooter or moped when the door to the small house burst open, letting in snow and howling winds. Asami shielded her face and papers so that they wouldn’t blow away. The door slammed shut the next moment, giving Asami an opportunity to see who the intruder was. It was almost definitely Korra going by the height and clothes, but a large wiggling mass blocked out her face.

"Mom! _Mom_!” the young girl called out. The creature in her arms dropped just enough for Asami to see Korra’s face and her heart stopped. The Avatar’s face was split into the widest grin she’d ever seen across features that were clearly near frostbite. Something about the sight settled into Asami’s bones.

"Korra, what is that?!" Senna shrieked as she entered the room.

"It’s Naga! She’s a polar bear dog! But she’s also hurt so we need to help her!" Korra insisted as she carefully set her new friend on the floor. 

"You know that… _Naga_ is a wild animal right? And a very dangerous one at that. We can’t keep her” Senna said slowly, watching the whimpering animal warily. Korra pouted and pressed her mittened fists against her hips.

"Naga has been super nice to me and hasn’t even thought about hurting me. She’s just a puppy! I’m raising her! I just need you to heal her" she finished a little sheepishly. Asami watched as Korra’s mother knelt beside the puppy and ran a hand over her thick fur.

"Her back legs are nearly frostbitten. She might not be able to walk"

"She will! We can do it!" Asami blinked at the scene. Her best friend was determined to raise a crippled dangerous animal. She sighed. Of all the people for her to decide to spend the rest of her life with, this was the idiot she’d chosen. She smiled fondly.

"I can help" she said, standing from her crayons. Korra beamed at her, letting her know she made the right decision.


End file.
